


Rivalry

by hyuninns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninns/pseuds/hyuninns
Summary: Zhu Zhengting, Cai Xukun. Two powerful personalities, multi-billioner CEOs that love money and fame but, hate each other to death. In a world full of materialistic delights, will they find the way to a new sentimental experience? For how long will this rivalry last?





	1. Chapter 1

Zhengting's (third person) POV

On a busy morning with buzzing cars and the bustling locals, Zhengting entered the tall magnificent building of Zhu Enterprise located in the middle of Shanghai's famous downtown district. As he walked in through the building's reception to the private elevator, the receptionist greeted Zhengting, "Good morning, Mr. Zhu." She bowed. In return, Zhengting greeted her back and bowed as he made his way to the private elevator.

Zhengting pressed the button for the private elevator and got in after the elevator reached the ground floor and opened. The private elevator reached the 50th floor, the floor which is only occupied by high officials, authorized personnels, and the CEO, himself.

Zhengting was welcomed by from his fellow employees and clients as he walked to his room to continue the same old CEO's work that he's been doing for 5 years since, his father retired and gave him all he had left behind.

To his unexpected surprise, Zhengting sensed a figure's presence and was unexpectedly greeted by his father, Mr. Zhu Sr. 

"Father, what are you doing in my office room?" Zhengting annoyingly asked. 

"What? Is this how you're going to greet and treat me? I didn't raise you like this," Zhengting's father snapped back. 

"Get to the point, father. I have a lot of work to finish," Zhengting seated himself on his chair and started penning his work papers.

"There's no point in disciplining an adult man, so, you do know that our enterprise's reputation and stocks are over-plummeting by Cai Enterprise, right?" Zhengting's father asks. 

"Hmm," Zhengting hummed in annoyance. 

"And your older sister's wedding is soon and she wants to wed in a huge grand ballroom, so, I planned to invite all the biggest reps and well-known beings to the wedding," Zhengting's father added. 

"And?" Zhengting looked up and asked but went straight back to his work . 

"I've also invited Mr. Cai and his family,"

Zhengting's eyes shot up from the work he was doing and exclaimed, 

"WHAT?"


	2. 2

Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

"I've also invited Mr. Cai and his family."

Zhengting's eyes shot from the work he was doing and exclaimed,

"WHAT?"

Zhengting got up from his seat. "Are you bullshitting me?" Zhengting raised his voice as he angrily fumed.

"Don't talk to me like that. If you want to keep our enterprise's reputation booming and presentable then, we should act like that, whether you like it or not." His father talked back and made his way to the room's exit.

"Zhengting, I'm really expecting a lot from you. Don't try to disappoint me." Mr. Zhu Sr opened the door and left.

Zhengting huffed in annoyance and anger because of how much he hates his one and only rival, Cai Xukun. And now, he was even more angry as his father invited him and his family. Zhengting definitely thought this was much worse than his company's plummeting stocks and profit.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Xukun POV (third person)  
-

On the other hand, Xukun was amusingly in a good mood as he heard his assistant tell him about the company's reputation and the huge gain of profit in their projects.

His assistant walked in his room again to hand him an invitation letter and quickly left. Xukun stared at the letter on his work table as it read, "Wedding Invitation from Mr. Zhu." He was quite surprised that his rival, Zhu Zhengting, invited him and his family to a wedding like their rivalry didn't mean anything to them.

In curiosity, Xukun proceeded to open the invitation letter and was greeted by words that were handwritten in a perfect yet elegant style. He doubted that Zhu Zhengting, himself, would've written it.

The letter read,  
"Dear Mr. Cai,  
We hereby invite you, your family, close friends, and relatives to the grand wedding of our eldest daughter which will be held at Suncuba Luxury Grand Ballroom, Shanghai on the 30th. Your presence will be greatly appreciated and welcomed. Sincerely looking forward to your visit. Thank you.  
Yours faithfully,  
Mr. Zhu."

Xukun was overwhelmed with the neutral approach of the latter and thought it over a several times before agreeing to attend the wedding.

He kept the letter in the desk's drawer and moved on with his work.

The day was filled with busy clients and new projects yet the thought of the wedding invitation lingered in Xukun's mind.

Xukun returns to his penthouse with his office bag in his hands and he enters his house, his penthouse had pristine white walls, with a few portraits of the Cai family that graced the living room. A deep velvet sofabed was placed with an oval coffee table at the center of the room. Everything was structured and organised, resembling Xukun as a disciplined and contructed person.

Hee lazily untied his tie and hanged it on a hook and made his way to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water and chugged it as if it was a glass of classic beer.

Then, he made his way to the bathroom to undress and shower and yet, he couldn't take his mind off of what happened today.

"Why did he send a letter to me instead of the other plenty fishes in the sea?" He thought and slyly smirked.

As the clock was ticking to midnight, Xukun changed into his limited edition Gucci sleepwear and tucked himself to bed and slept knowing how fun it would be meeting his one and only rival, Zhu Zhengting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! 😊❤️ I hope y'all like it!  
> Thank you for reading my fic as it means a lot to me because it's my first time. I'll definitely improve more and more!  
> Constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter: @kunscloutgoggle and we may become friends! 😄


	3. 3

Xukun POV (third person)  
-

It was the beginning of a new day, the rays of the sunlight shone through Xukun's windows and the cream colored curtains that were hung high on the window frame.

Xukun blinked awake, scrunching his face as the rays of sunlight interrupted his sleep. He pushed his blankets away and yawned as he got up from his bed to check his phone, which was a Vivo X23.

After checking his phone, he made his way to his luxurious bathroom to wash up. The tiles were embedded with subtle carvings of lillies and a mixture of geometrical elements.

It was spacious, with a bathtub located at one corner and a cubicle at the opposite. Call him extra, but he is, with a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, crystal diamonds decorated around the light source.

As he was washing up in the shower, his butler entered his bedroom to lay his neatly ironed clothes on his bed and quietly left the room.  
You may ask, how does the butler know when to lay Xukun's clothes in his bedroom? First and foremost, Xukun has a tightly packed schedule and a strict routine everyday which his butler got used to it and so, he knows.

Xukun got out of the shower with a beige colored towel around his waist. His body was the finest and the one that men are jealous for and that women die for. Perfect chocolate abs, perfect big chest, perfect broad shoulders, perfect long legs, etc. Everything about him was so perfect.

"Mr. Lin!" He shouted from his bedroom to call his butler. Mr. Lin, who is known as Xukun's butler raced up to his master's bedroom.

"Yes, sir?" Mr. Lin asked while inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm not going to the office, so, you can hang my suit back in my wardrobe." Xukun said.

"But, why? Where are you going, sir?" Mr. Lin curiously asked.

"Shopping at Shanghai Time Square." Xukun replied.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

Chocolate chip pancakes and the fresh smell of eggs and toasts were greeted on the kitchen table where the Zhu family were seated. Everyone except Zhengting was in a joyful mood as Zhengting would prefer to be in his office, be alone or eat in peace in his own apartment but, he chose to be with his family to make his father happy.

"Let's say our grace in silence and feast upon the great food that God has given us." Zhengting's father commanded.

Not to mention, Zhengting's family are really pious and they think that it's what got their company to be one of the top businesses in China, except Zhengting wasn't too pious or religious because he thinks that world works in chance, fate, coincidence, and destiny.

The family start to feast upon their God-given food and blabber between bites. "Today is a beautiful day and it's only four days away from my oldest daughter's grand wedding and I want us all to be together and prepare for the big day..." Zhengting's father continues,

"So, we're all going shopping today. No buts or complains, get ready in 30 minutes." He added.

Zhengting was definitely not in the mood to go out shopping for his older sister's wedding and he was forced to do so to please his father. As Zhengting made his way up to his bedroom, Wubaiwan and Fuli, both the same breed but, the former's a female (Wubaiwan) and the latter's a male (Fuli), whined behind Zhengting for a treat but, Zhengting didn't bother as both of the pups finished the whole box of treats in a day before.

Zhengting opens the door to his spacious wardrobe which held the wonders of expensive and luxurious clothing, shoes, accessories, etc, and a large mirror to check himself out.

He quickly scrabbled through his clothes to pick out a black Burberry turtleneck with cream colored stripes at the tip of its sleeves and a pair of white pants from Hermes that complimented his upper wear.

He put on his Gucci socks and a new pair of brown Timberlands. Then, he took his time checking and wearing on each pair of sunglasses of which he had a wide collection of. He combed his hair and gelled it upwards which exposed his forehead.

Lastly, he topped it off with a beige colored trench coat from the same brand as his turtleneck. When he was all set to go, his father yelled from the family's car, "Everyone, come down and get in! We don't have much time!"

Zhengting rolled his eyes in annoyance and closed the door to his wardrobe. As he made his way out, he again checked himself out in the living room's mirror to assure himself.

He took his phone, wallet, car keys (incase he feels like calling his butler to bring him his car), an Esquire watch, and a mysterious silver chain that his one and only rival, Cai Xukun, gave him, since time immemorial.

The Zhu family were all set to go to Shanghai Time Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what happens next when both the personalities with great hatred for each other are at the same place? Will they bump into each other and reconcile? Or the fate will never let each other know of their presence?  
> -  
> As always, thank you for reading! ❤️  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! <3  
> New fic coming out tomorrow!  
> Thank you Yra @bitingist for helping me write this chapter, it really means a lot. 😘


	4. 4

Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

"When we get there, we'll only buy essential and necessary things." His Zhengting's father said.

"But-" Zhengting interrupted.

"No buts." His father snapped.

"Ugh, fine." Zhengting accepted his defeat.

The Zhu family finally reached the Time Square and parked their luxurious in the VVIP area, which are only reserved for the royal family and the well-known billionaires.

Shanghai Time Square is a huge mall for the riches and only has the world's branded outlets like Gucci, Hermes, Esquire, Louis Vuitton, etc.  
Eat and drinks were most probably McDonald's, Panda Express, KFC, etc. Basically, a haven for the needs of the riches. The Time Square was surrounded by expensive hotels, restaurants, beauty salons, gyms, and much more. It was indeed huge that a person could get lost in.

Zhengting was looking around at the mall while his family were busy arguing about which store to go. "Dear, let's go to Sinclair's Wedding Shop." His father suggested

"No, dad. They are really cheap. I want my wedding dress to be perfect. I'm not marrying a handsome trillionaire for this." His sister complained.

"But, sweetie-" His father interrupted.

"No. I want my dress from Le Creuset's!" His sister whined.

Zhengting's father and his sister kept blabbering while his mother was busy taking selfies for her beauty blog.

"Can y'all stop arguing? We've been standing here and arguing for the past 15 minutes. Just buy her what she wants, father or I'm calling my butler and going back to my apartment." Zhengting snapped.

"Okay." Zhengting's father sighed and finally gave in.

Their shopping began at Le Creuset's, a dress shop that sewed, designed, and sold the most gorgeous dresses for any occasion. Their dresses costs up to $1.5M to as high as $50M. They use real gold, platinum, and diamond gems on their dresses and are often customized for the royals.

After they bought his sister's and his mother's dress, they made their way to the tux shop.

But, wait.

There's someone else at the Time Square, too.

And who is it?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Xukun POV (third person)  
-

Xukun got off his car and straightened his posture while looking around at the Time Square. By the way, his butler, Mr. Lin followed along for his master's protection.

"Which store sells quality tuxedos?" Xukun asked.

"Karl's Tuxedo is known to be the clothing store for formal wears like tuxedos and suits for all occasions. And also produces one of the most spectacular wears by using quality fabrics from Italy and France." Mr. Lin answered.

"Then, we shall go." Xukun commanded. Mr. Lin hastily followed behind Xukun.

What Xukun doesn't know is that his enemy, Zhu Zhengting, was also at Karl's Tuxedo coincidentally.

Xukun and Mr. Lin proceeded to enter the store. Black and pinstripes and white and pinstripes, and Xukun didn't notice the glimpse of ochre and blue denim behind him. Row after row, aisle after aisle. Xukun, picky as he’s never been, dissatisfied with every blatantly-overpriced tuxedo, the store had to offer him. 

Ten minutes turn to twenty, to thirty. In and out of the dressing room, scolded at whoever’s on hand to be quicker on their feet because Xukun didn't have all day. Adjusted collars, buttoned sleeves, stared into the mirror. vertical stripes, or horizontal? 

It’s for a wedding, he said. If it’s not expensive, it’s not presentable, he said.

And still, he flings a pair of suits at his butler without looking twice. Giorgio Armani, or something or other. He handed his credit card to the clerk like he’s doing him a favor and didn't hear how many millions upon millions it costed him. 

He was distracted, eager to be gone; but, he uncharacteristically held the door for a family he didn’t quite see, and mumbled a half-hearted apology in response to a softly murmured a “sorry,” as amber and blue brush against his arm on the way out the door.

Xukun and Mr. Lin stuffed their shopping bags in the trunk of Xukun's car and Xukun got in the driver seat and Mr. Lin on the passenger seat. Xukun puts the key in the hole and starts the car and drives out of the Time Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, all of them shopped for the wedding. Since, the wedding is around the corner. What do you think will happen between Zhengting and Xukun?  
> I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading, it really means a lot. <3  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends. :)


	5. 5

Filler chapter (1)  
-  
Xukun POV (third person)  
-

Xukun returned to his penthouse after a long day at the Time Square. After he shopped for a tuxedo, his butler insisted on eating at one of the restaurant rather than cook food at home. Xukun wouldn't agree but, since, his butler begged, he gave in.

Far too soon, he found himself enclosed by mountains of paper, stacks on stacks of endless white. sign here, seal there - and Xukun suddenly thought he might just trade this life for something else. 

Xukun snapped at the butler for never-ending coffee refills and licked his thumb to turn over pages; Xukun, took breaks from signing his name repeatedly only to pick up his phone and dial a client. Xukun, petty and unpleasant, and thought (but not really) way in the back of his mind that maybe, Zhengting was right to despise him for it.

Soon, the moonlight was seen through Xukun's windows and it was time to vent out his daily rant. Xukun ordered Mr. Lin to bring him a bottle of red wine and told him to call it a night.

As Xukun was yelling and ranting about how much he hates Zhu Zhengting, the bottle of red wine was soon empty and red flushed on Xukun's heated face and soon, passed out on his bed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

Instead of going home with his family, Zhengting thought it was a good idea to go to his own apartment and sleep peacefully.

"You're home, sir." Zhengting's butler greeted with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Zhengting annoyingly replied back as he rubbed his temple.

"Should I bring you a glass of water?" His butler asked.

"No, it's fine. You can call it a night and sleep. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Zhengting said as he went in his bedroom and closed the door behind, it made his butler shocked at this point.

"CAI FUCKING XUKUN!" Zhengting yelled in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE BUT, YOU KEEP COMING INTO MY LIFE." He continued screaming but no response was returned. Zhengting stopped yelling and cried himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Zhengting mean by his yelling? What secret relationship Zhengting and Xukun have between them? Is it hatred, love or nothing?  
> Short filler chapter.  
> Follow me and we may become friends! <3  
> Instagram: hhxyj.jpg  
> Twitter: hhxyj_jpg


	6. 6

Filler chapter (2)  
-

Seconds, minutes, hours, and days flew by, coffee and wine and too much work, and the final day of preparations before the wedding arrived on both men’s doorsteps long before either one expects it. like a surprise, a forgotten package.

It showed up at Zhengting’s front door like a little gift. Wrapped and ribbon-tied. And he’s reared to be at the venue twenty hours before he should be, half-considering just sleeping in his suit so he doesn’t have to change the next morning.

But, to Xukun, it’s a weather-torn cardboard box he found on his porch, all everything everywhere and just another pile of damage he needed out of the way to proceed with his day.

-

The wedding day is tomorrow! What will happen between Zhengting and Xukun? Will they ignore or interact or will they never sense each other's presence? Will they change their mind? And what meaning does the silver chain hold that Xukun gave Zhengting long back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short update, I'll update tomorrow to make up for it.  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is short but, it'll get longer. :')  
> Hello, everyone. This is my first time posting my own fanfic story. I was inspired by the concept for a very long time, so, I thought I could write on it. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it (even though, it's crappy). But, I'll definitely improve! :)  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @kunscloutgoggle and we may become friends! ❤️  
> [PS. Updates will be once a week and sometimes, twice a week if I feel motivated and inspired.]


End file.
